inotia4fandomcom-20200213-history
Special Items
There are 6 types of items: White, Green, Blue, Gold, Red and Purple items. White is fairly common, and makes up the majority of items. Green is also common, but is rarer and better than white. They have at least one buff (boosted stats or otherwise). Some green items have a descriptive word that comes before the item name ('''Shining '''Robe, etc.) Blue is uncommon/rare. Better than green items, they have 2 or more buffs. They may also have descriptive words before their name. Some of them are Unique (like Bounty Hunter Items) and can only be gotten once. Gold is rare. These items are rarely dropped by enemies. The Fusion Machine's Unique Items can also be dropped by enemies, but are not listed here. Red and Purple items are even rarer, and are (very very very) rarely dropped by any common enemy and can't be found from any regular store. Purple items can be gained either through farming (certain) mini bosses or bosses (the droprate is incredibly rare) or by purchasing them using GEMs; Red/Orange items can be gained through the fusion machine option of chaos combination. This costs a lot (usually ~6 gold coins plus some extra + the ingredients); as such it is advised that the player carefully considers whether the cost is worth the upgrade. Temporary mercenaries that join the party for plot purposes have set gold / purple items, which cannot be unequipped. Their items are not listed here. Special items are defined by by their unique methods of attainment; they are all rare, hard to get (and in some cases must be bought with real cash). They all have 0 sockets, and have a random assortment of buffs (bar possibly Bounty Hunter items and also the GEM shop items, which has everything preset, including the buffs). Items made by the Fusion Machine CAN be dropped by monsters, and are not included here; see that page for the items that can be made. GEM shop items also will not be put here. List of Special Items Format: Name (Color): Item Type, Level, DE # (Durability Enhancement), Stats (*note: may vary), other buffs. Dropped by ___ (or quest reward). Abbreviations: Durability Enhancement => DE, Defense Rate => DR, Physical Damage => PD, Magic Damage => MD Don't list certain things like how all Leather Armors give +10% crit rate and +5% Left-hand Attack Rate. Some of these items are dropped by later monsters, but at that point are obsolete; don't bother listing them there. Group the Stats together, and list the range of the values; what is listed for something like DEX can also be for something else like VIT, and vice versa. Same thing applies to other things like Crit Rate, but don't do it until you've seen multiple versions of the item - some things are constant. Items with the name 'Bounty Hunter' are quest rewards from Bounty Hunters, who assign various unique monsters (identifiable by the red star in the mini-map) to kill. Use Ctrl + F to find what you want; organization is based on level. Unconfirmed: *Storm Hammer -Monster's drop -Lamp dealer **Mace Level 63 -Pretty Slow -Physical Damage 160 -Magic Damage 176 -INT: 8 -MEN: 15 -Zealot: 20% *Scourge Mace -Monster's Drop -Lamp Dealer -Rare Items Dealer **Mace Level 91 -Pretty Slow -Physical Damage 221 -Magic Damage 243 -MEN: 18 -MP Increase: 19 -Shield Block Rate: 1.9% *Flash Cutter -Monster's drop -Lamp dealer **Dagger Level 76 -Fast -Physical Damage 118 -Magic Damage 129 -Critical Rate: 5.9% -Critical Damage Increase: 7.2% -DEX: 7 *Spiritual Totem -Monster's Drop -Lamp Dealer **Orb Level 91 -Pretty Slow -Physical Damage 209 -Magic Damage 271 -INT: 27 -Critical Rate: 8.6% -VIT: 33 Wolfram Battle Axe(PURPLE)-Red star monster drop(elven sanctuary) * Axe Level 93 - Pretty Slow - Physical Damage 229 Magic Damage 229 STR: 10 - VIT: 13 - Shield Block Rate: 2.0% Poison: 20.0% ~Edited by zleepyalcance@gmail.com~ *Silver Sword -Monster's Drop -Lamp Dealer **Two Handed Level 44 -Slow -Physical Damage 149 -Magic Damage 141 -STR: 16 -VIT: 19 -Hit Rate: 4.8% *Bloody Dragon -Monster's drop -Lamp dealer **Two Handed Level 62 -Slow -Physical Damage 199 -Magic Damage 189 -STR: 11 -VIT: 24 -HP Absorption: 2.1% *Vengence -Monster's Drop -Epic(purple) item **Crossbow Level 66 -Very Slow -Physical Damage 222 -Magic Damage 199 -DEX: 17 -VIT: 25 -Critical Rate: 9.1% -Freeze: 27.0% Sniper-Wicked Elven Statue(Lv.97)(something like that)-Epic(purple) item Crossbow Level 97-Very Slow-Physical Damage 313-Magic Damage 281-Dex:20-Vit: 32-Wind: 9%-Pendulum: 9% *Hawkeye -Monster's drop -Lamp dealer **Bow Level 59 -Slow -Physical Damage 173 -Magic Damage 173 -DEX: 12 -VIT: 9 -MP Increase: 14 **Bone Stinger-Contaminated Head Goblin Drop **Bow Level 100 -Slow-Physical Damage:287-Magic Damage:287 -Dex:40-Vit:32-Critical Rate:9.7%-Critical Damage Increase: 20.4% *Witch Hat -Monster's Drop -Lamp Dealer **Level 35 -Defense Rate 25 -INT: 9 -Critical Rate: 1.9% -Hit Rate: 3.1% *Star Hat -Monster's Drop -Lamp Dealer **Level 51 -Defense Rate 69 -VIT: 8 -Shield Block Rate: 2.6% -Weapon Block Rate: 2.6% *Adventurer Hat -Monster's Drop -Lamp Dealer **Level 53 -Defense Rate 35 -Dex: 13 -VIT: 8 -Critical Damage Resistance: 8.8% *Cotton Cone Hat -Monster's Drop -Lamp Dealer **Level 62 -Defense Rate 41 -INT: 11 -MEN: 12 -VIT: 12 *Baby Headband -Monster's Drop -Epic(purple) item **Level 66 -Defense Rate 44 -MP Regeneration 1 -MEN: 8 -VIT: 12 -Shield Block Rate: 1.5% -Critical Rate: 4.8% *Flower Fairy -Monster's Drop -Lamp Dealer **Level 75 -Defense Rate 97 -MEN: 10 -VIT: 7 -Critical Damage Increase: 9.8% *Circlet of Flame -Monster's Drop -Lamp Dealer **Level 80 -Defense Rate 51 -INT:12 -VIT: 18 -Magic Damage Resistance: 3.3% *Senior Hunter's Helm -Quest **Level 88 -Defense Rate 112 -Critical Rate: 5.7% -VIT: 10 -MP Increase: 14 *Carp Hat -Monster's Drop -Lamp Dealer **Level 89 -Defense Rate 56 -VIT: 12 -MP Regeneration: 1 -HP Absorption: 0.8% *Assassin's Turban- Enraged Cave Rat Drop(Epic/Purple) *Level 68- Defense Rate 45 -Dex:13-Vit:8-Evasion Rate:2.3%-MP Increase: 12 *Dragon Scale Armor -Monster's Drop -Lamp Dealer **Level 45 -Plate Armor -Defense Rate 376 -STR: 12 -VIT: 10 -Weapon Block Rate: 2.3% * NEW* Funeral Suit of the Corrupted (PURPLE)- Monster's Drop( Mist Forest Area) - Lamp Dealer(yet to be conf.) **Level 71 - Cloth Armor - Defense Rate 94 - INT: 9 - VIT: 13 - Magic Damage Resistance: 2.2% - MP Increase: 12 ~Edited by zleepyalcance@gmail.com~ * Armor of Sorrow-Contaminated Head Goblin Epic/Purple **Level 100-Plate Armor-Defense Rate 783-Str:14-Vit:21-Critical Rate:7.4%-Frost:30.0% **Leather Armor Rank S-Epic/Purple-Lunatic Werewolf **Level 61 -Leather Armor -Defense Rate 537 (at +8) -DEX: 9 -VIT: 9 -Critical Rate: 4.1% -Weapon Block Rate: 1.7% *Fist of Justice -Quest **Level 81 -Defense Rate 51 -VIT: 11 -Critical Rate: 5.9% -MP Increase: 16 *Sneak Boots Rank S (Epic/Purple) -Monster Drop (Snow Fey Area?) **Level 88 -Defense Rate 177 (at +5) -DEX: 14 -VIT: 19 -Critical Damage Increase: 8.0% -Magic Damage Resistance: 2.0% * Emperor's Shield -Monster's Drop -Epic(Purple) item ** Level 66 -Defense Rate 267 -STR:13 -VIT: 13 -Shield Block Rate: 2.1% -Critical Resistance: 2.5% *Regulus Shield -Monster's Drop -Lamp Dealer **Level 69 -Defense Rate 271 -STR: 9 -VIT: 9 -Shield Block Rate: 2.0% *Warrior's Cloak -Monster's Drop -Lamp Dealer **Level 49 -MEN: 11 -Shield Block Rate: 2.0% -MP Increase: 21 *Wiseman's Ring -Quest **Level 97 -INT: 20 -MEN: 17 -Hit Rate:7.7% -MP Increase: 23 *Barbaric Bone Necklace -Monster's Drop -Lamp Dealer **Level 69 -VIT: 15 -Hit Rate: 3.8% -Evasion Rate: 2.8% -HP Absorption: 1.4% *Amulet of Truth -Monster's Drop -Lamp Dealer **Level 98 -MEN: 19 -VIT: 16 -Critical Damage Increase: 11.8% -Critical Damage Resistance: 7.3% * Angel Helmet -Monster's Drop (Dark Praising Forbidden Book) **Level 93 -Defense Rate 438 (at +13) -STR: 15 -MEN: 15 -VIT: 16 -MP Increase: 19 Category:Epic Equipment